Atrapados
by JeniNeji
Summary: COMPLETE The Shikon no Tama was complete. Sesshomaru knew what Kagome was going to wish for, and he knew it was a mistake, so in trying to stop her he accidentally trapped them inside the wicked and despised item. Written for Dokuga Exchange 2011
1. Chapter 1

The Shikon no Tama was complete. Sesshomaru knew what Kagome was going to wish, and he knew it was a mistake, so in trying to stop her he accidentally trapped them inside the wicked and despised item. [Written for Dokuga_Exchange 2011]

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha<br>Beta Reader: Lillian. Sib!  
>Writing for: Maddie (Madison)<p>

* * *

><p><span>Atrapados<span>  
><span>Chapter 1:<span>

* * *

><p><em>Prompt: BOW<em>  
><em>Words: 100<em>

Kagome readied her bow and... shot. The arrow flashed through the violent battlefield, passed a curtain of dark miasma, and hit Naraku's chest where the complete Shikon Jewel rested. The dark hanyou howled and his red eyes cried blood before the entire place became trapped in a potent tornado of purifying powers.

Inuyasha, Kirara, Shippo, Jaken, and Ah-Uh fled, but not Sesshomaru. The pristine Taiyoukai raced towards the Shikon Priestess who was the center of it all. Golden eyes saw the pure Jewel make its way towards the miko. When she made to grab it, he held onto it, too.

_Prompt: Paper_  
><em>Words: 100<em>

The pair was squished like useless paper by the raging purifying tornado, their souls screaming in fear at the merciless force trying to break them. However, before their minds could shatter and they could fall into insanity, everything came to an end.

Kagome fell with a loud thud and a pained cry while Sesshomaru floated to the uneven and bloody ground gracefully. The Taiyoukai immediately sniffed at the air, a habit, and what he found caused him much concern.

"What happened?" asked Kagome with a frown as she sat down.

Sesshomaru turned to her. "We are not in Japan anymore."

_Prompt: Leave_  
><em>Words: 100<em>

Kagome stood with furrowed brows. Her blue eyes glanced all around while her senses went into overload. The feeling of this place was so tense and thick that it made her want to throw up. Another scent, of rotten meat or something like it, waffled through the air and hit her very human nose, making her hands cover it. "What the hell is that?"

Sesshomaru remained quiet and stared at the unmoving leaves on the trees that could be seen in the horizon. There was no air current. How was that possible?

"We are trapped," stated Sesshomaru.

Kagome shuddered. "But where?"

**Continuará**

JeniNeji's Note:

Please, review!


	2. Chapter 2

The Shikon no Tama was complete. Sesshomaru knew what Kagome was going to wish, and he knew it was a mistake, so in trying to stop her he accidentally trapped them inside the wicked and despised item. [Written for Dokuga_Exchange 2011]

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha<br>Beta Reader: Lillian (at Dokuga). Lillbit (at FFnet)

* * *

><p><strong>Atrapados<strong>

**Chapter 2:**

Sesshomaru started to roam the place, and Kagome quickly followed. She wasn't sure what had happened or where they were, but she was sure she didn't want to be left behind. It was better to be with bad, or slightly dangerous, company than none at all, right?

"Sesshomaru," Kagome called, her tone louder than it should have been when talking to him.

Maybe that was the reason as to why he ignored her, but it only made her try harder.

"Sesshomaru!" she voiced even louder this time and sped up her steps to reach him. "This is all your fault!"

That made the Taiyoukai stop. Kagome wasted no time and quickly came before him, blue eyes glaring up at him. Unlike most days where Inuyasha's older brother merely ignored her, today he did not. Today his golden eyes leered down at her, their red lines making him look even fiercer.

Kagome fidgeted uncertainly. She was suddenly aware of who he was, and her blood froze for a moment. "Well, you-you did something to the Jewel," she accused lamely, her glare half-hearted.

"Miko," stated the Taiyoukai with narrowed eyes, "Do you not think that this Sesshomaru knew what you were going to wish for? Do you think he would have allowed you to destroy the only chance to get rid of the Shikon no Tama?"

Kagome's mouth hung open, shame and disbelief fluttering in her chest. "You don't know anything!" she cried, her hands clenched. "I was going…"

"Do you think wishing it away would be the key?" Sesshomaru asked hotly, his lips forming a snarl.

"You are a fool! It would be foolish because you'll be doing to rid yourself of your task as the Shikon Miko!"

Kagome pursed her lips confusedly. After a moment, she locked eyes with the Lord of the West, "You are wrong," said Kagome, voice full of confidence. "That is the real, true, and selfless wish. I'm sure."

Sesshomaru merely shook his head and once again moved his eyes towards the horizon. So far nothing in the landscape had changed. The surroundings were full of dead trees, barren land, and skeletons. It was empty of smells and sounds.

"What do you wish for? I certainly did not wish to be here," she said with a scowl. While the Taiyoukai may have merely seen this place as odd, Kagome found it odd and creepy.

"Hn," said Sesshomaru as he started to walk again. "I wished for you to stay," he said simply, but when he felt her confusion, added, "You cannot go to your home in the future as of yet. Even if I were to discover the true, selfless wish, you would be needed to make it."

Kagome didn't say anything for a few moments, still surprised by his knowledge of her heritage and then thinking about what he said. At the end, she decided to ask what she was the most curious about. "How do you know I come from the future?"

Sesshomaru glanced at her from the corner of his left eyes. "Your kit."

Kagome raised an eyebrow and sighed. "I hope he doesn't tell anyone else."

Sesshomaru kept silent for some moments before commenting, "The kit seems to be trustworthy."

Kagome made a sound of disbelief before falling quiet again. They wandered the place for hours until Kagome's legs began to hurt. She was tired from the battle with Naraku, and as time passed and her worries began to grow, her energies began to fade. "Sesshomaru," she said, uncaring of his title, "do you have any idea of where we are?"

They walked a few meters more before he stopped and sighed. This was the first time he did something so disturbingly common, and Kagome found herself watching him. As if feeling her gaze, he turned towards her. "This Sesshomaru may have an idea," he said, and at that moment a strong, demonic aura exploded from the top of a cliff. Golden eyes watched as a massive dragon began to slide out of a large cave, green scales reflecting the pink light from the sky.

Kagome cried out in alarm and moved behind the Taiyoukai for safety. She knew this wasn't the best place to be, but at the moment it seemed liked the safest. "What is that?"

"Hn," Sesshomaru merely said. Something seemed familiar about this dragon. "Perhaps my suspicions are true."

"Suspicions," inquired Kagome dubiously. Once again, after a roar, she squeezed closer to Sesshomaru. That dragon was almost as big as Ryuukotsusei!

"We truly are inside the Shikon no Tama."

Kagome was about to object when a miko's huge aura suddenly exploded from behind the cliff a moment before a small, lithe figure with long black hair suddenly appeared. "Is that…Midoriko?"

"Hnn."

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>JeniNeji's Note:<strong>

Thanks for the warm response to Atrapados. I hope everyone continues to enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 3

The Shikon no Tama was complete. Sesshomaru knew what Kagome was going to wish, and he knew it was a mistake, so in trying to stop her he accidentally trapped them inside the wicked and despised item. [Written for Dokuga_Exchange 2011]

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha<br>Beta Reader: Lillian (at Dokuga). Lillbit (at FFnet)

* * *

><p><strong>Atrapados<strong>

**Chapter 3:**

Kagome and Sesshomaru simply stayed where they were, watching with a mixture of awe and dread as the legendary miko battled the fateful dragon that managed to kill her. As the time passed by, more and more youkai of minor strength joined the devilish dragon against the priestess. The miko didn't fear: no, she held firm, and her aura remained the calm blue it always was. Her sword, however, was a different story.

The blade was plain human steel but the raging hatred inside of it was definitely not. The great Western Lord's eyes were on that blade. He could hear its cry from the distance and how it resonated with Tenseiga in a very basic level. There was no way to prove it, but he suspected the blade was a demonic blade. That was, of course, very hard to believe and even harder to understand, but he had learned with the passing of time that the world carried several well hidden anomalies like the miko at his side.

"Are they really fighting?" the black haired girl asked out loud. Her large blue eyes were locked on the battlefield many miles away, "That dragon seems stronger than Naraku," she realized. The thought wasn't exactly a comforting one. If they had problems defeating a greed-filled hanyou, she doubted they were anything other than a flea against this massive dragon.

Sesshomaru breathed in and out, knowing this mess they had gotten it was really more complicated than it looked. They were locked, trapped inside the Shikon no Tama; however, so were all these beings, and it seemed like they hadn't even realized it.

"We should rest miko," he said simply, and turned away from the battle. He hadn't seen anything resembling a den but they would have to find something soon. It seemed as if there was no day and night in this place, but he was sure it was very, very late.

Kagome followed unsurely. She was starting to fear this place and she wanted out. "Shouldn't we ask them for help?"

Sesshomaru didn't even turn her way. "Miko, they seem to be busy."

Kagome pouted and glanced back again. As expected, the aura of miko and youkai battled each other still. She didn't really want to go back there…or go there since they never actually got there, but did this meant she had to stay with Sesshomaru? He was practically as scary as that dragon. "Why are we going to rest? Where are we going to rest?"

Sesshomaru decided to keep silent. The miko was like a shooting-tongued frog; it reminded him of Jaken. He hated Jaken and his constant babbling, so it came easy when employing his usual tactic of ignoring the incessant chatter.

After a while, the usually hardheaded miko gave in and followed quietly. He suspected her human brain finally realized nothing good would come out of being found. Midoriko was stronger than her and probably as strong as him. The other youkai he didn't even want to think about. Those were old youkai and most of the time one simply didn't mess with them. They had a thing for nasty surprises, and he wasn't eager to find any of them anytime soon. Maybe it would have been better for the Jewel to be born in someone else again and maybe, with some luck, that person would be smarter and know how to finally rid the world of it.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome suddenly voiced softly. She was standing by a small, muddy hill.

The place had an indent big enough to fit her in, and he guessed she was asking for them to stop there. After a last glance around he once again found there to be no suitable place for rest so he indulged her in this once. He knew humans required rest, and she had used a substantial amount of her miko power earlier that day. She deserved her rest.

"We will stop for a short time," he stated evenly and settled on the opening of the indent after she settled in. Her eyes were tired and she started to fight off sleep.

"Sesshomaru-sama, do you hate me?" Kagome whispered as sleep slowly claimed her.

The Taiyoukai glanced at her with a raised eyebrow for a few moments, thinking about her question. "This Sesshomaru doesn't hate you miko."

A small, fleeting smile lit Kagome's sleep. "Good. I don't hate you either."

He didn't know why that was good since there didn't seem to be any profit about foolish feelings, but seeing she had already fallen asleep, he let her. What was worse than speaking about mundane and useless feelings was prolonging a talk about them.

He didn't dwell on useless things.

He had to think of a way to get out of here, because he was sure this was a new hell. This was a time long past where there was no twilight, only black and white. Many said he was cold and cruel. He was, but he had the ability to think, to rationalize and had vision. Unlike him, these beings locked here had none.

There was no mercy.

A youkai had to kill every miko on sight, the very same way a miko had to kill every youkai.

It was the law.

It was the way to live.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>JeniNeji's Note:<strong>

Enjoy! Possibly, two updates today :3


	4. Chapter 4

The Shikon no Tama was complete. Sesshomaru knew what Kagome was going to wish, and he knew it was a mistake, so in trying to stop her he accidentally trapped them inside the wicked and despised item. [Written for Dokuga_Exchange 2011]

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha<br>Beta Reader: Lillian (at Dokuga). Lillbit (at FFnet)

* * *

><p><strong>Atrapados:<strong>

**Chapter 4:**

The next day, well technically speaking, since the pink sun was always high in the sky, they moved around again. They decided to go opposite the way Midoriko and the dragon had been battling. Kagome had asked why, but he chose not to answer her.

He knew she seemed to attract trouble wherever she was, but maybe that had been a misunderstanding. She seemed to be 'attracted' to trouble. Why else would she want to openly engage such dangerous enemies?

"You know, I know you don't seem to share my opinion, but I do think talking is a very nice and correct way to fix most things," she said with a pout. While she had quieted down some, she was still determined. At least that was somewhat of a good trait to have.

"Miko," began Sesshomaru as he walked in front of her, "there's no chance. There's nothing but hatred in this place. This is the Shikon, and as of now, it must be tainted. Midoriko is a miko, meaning her hatred for youkai is strong. Her powers, though lethal, are unable to purify the Jewel."

Kagome frowned while she listened to Inuyasha's older brother. It was true that Midoriko's power was lethal. She had seen how many youkai she could kill in one swoop yesterday, but if she was miko, she should be able to purify the Jewel. That was an inherited trait, it was like breathing. "I don't understand. It's impossible that she can't purify the Jewel. That power is in the soul."

Sesshomaru simply shook his head, "There are no souls here miko," he said slowly, perhaps somewhat worried. "This Sesshomaru isn't sure if we still have our souls."

A startled gasp left Kagome's lips, "What?" she cried, automatically stopping and hugging her body. Her blue eyes narrowed in concentration, and she seemed to go into herself, searching for her miko powers.

Sesshomaru eyed her speculatively. He was curious about it as well. He was a Taiyoukai and his soul was projected as an inner beast. It was there, but he couldn't contact it. It was either gone or locked. None seemed better than the other, in his opinion. If he couldn't communicate with his beast, he wouldn't be able to transform and, right now transforming was a requirement in a place like this. He knew size would be needed sometime, if only to escape an imminent death.

"I can't feel it," whined Kagome. She hadn't notice. Yesterday everything felt perfect. She could feel the auras surrounding her, but slowly, ever so slowly, her powers were beginning to fade. "We are going to stay here," she cried in panic, "We can't allow this! My powers can't disappear! Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru eyed her coldly. Her anxiety easy to read on her face, though the scent of it was very faint. He knew this place was affecting him too: his senses were getting muffled and his youkai felt different. He knew they wouldn't survive for long if this kept up. "Miko, call forth your powers."

"But I did!" cried Kagome, her body trembling uncertainly.

"Try harder!" growled the Taiyoukai. He knew what their places were. He was a Taiyoukai, but here inside the Jewel, he was nothing more than a youkai and fighter. She, in the other hand, was the key to getting out. The trembling, useless human girl was the only one who could wish on the Jewel…if she could wish at all.

Kagome's gaze hardened ,and after a stiff nod she retreated into herself again, looking for her miko energies.

The Taiyoukai simply stared. It was no lie…there were no souls here. Midoriko's soul had been expelled, along with the youkai's, when she created the Jewel. Basically, the Jewel was their souls all muddled together. However, since the souls that created it were so powerful and magical, they created a power of their own. It was no mystery really, for in the world of magic everything was possible. So, unknowing of what happened, other than they were trapped, the beings inside the Jewel fought restlessly for a way to get out. They probably blamed each other, and apparently, fighting didn't seem to work.

A pulse from the miko, taunting with pink-fired power, made him pay attention to her as well. She was kneeling in front of him. Sweat drenched her forehead, her eyes closed in determination. He dimly wondered if this was dangerous to her, but before he could even start to consider it, her body was engulfed in a pink light, which began to grow and grow until it was expelled upwards and out of her body, creating a gigantic pillar of pure energy.

Sesshomaru froze when the pillar remained where it was for some more moments. He thought it would be like a beam but no, the miko continued to glow and the light held. This simply won't do…

He knew it.

Sooner than later his fears were confirmed when angry screeching began to rebound all around them. He knew they were coming. Youkai were coming for the miko.

Without second thought, he grabbed Kagome, breaking once and for all her connection to the pillar, and began to run away as fast as he could.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>JeniNeji's Note:<strong>

As promised, two updates today :3 If you came to this chapter directly **GO BACK** one chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

The Shikon no Tama was complete. Sesshomaru knew what Kagome was going to wish, and he knew it was a mistake, so in trying to stop her he accidentally trapped them inside the wicked and despised item. [Written for Dokuga_Exchange 2011]

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha<br>Beta Reader: Lillian (at Dokuga). Lillbit (at FFnet)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Atrapados<span>**

**Chapter 5**

Kagome awoke to madness, noise, and pain. A startled, strangled gasp escaped her lips, and her hands gripped the fine silk she was holding to. Her blue eyes slanted open, and she saw Sesshomaru's strong jaw sweaty and with blood flowing down from it.

The battle noise surrounding them couldn't even let her think appropriately, but she cried out an alarmed "Sesshomaru-sama" when she felt them harshly being pushed to the side.

Sesshomaru maneuvered the fall with a grunt, and she found herself covered by his strong body and a curtain of silver hair. Quicker than expected, another grunt left the Taiyoukai, and he jumped high, trying to get away from whatever it was pushing him. Sadly, as soon as they touched he ground they were pushed again.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Kagome cried again. She tried to make herself as small as she could. She wasn't sure what was happening or what had happened for them to be in the middle of a battle, but she knew she didn't want to fall off from Sesshomaru's arms.

After a low, guttural growl, his golden eyes came down to hers. She instantly froze when she saw blood on his hair, going down to his nose and hiding his crescent moon. His eyes too reflected pain, and exhaustion. He said nothing but began to walk in between youkai.

Kagome's eyes watered in fear and she began to take notice of what was happening around her. Youkai were fighting against Midoriko and some of them were reaching for her as well. Strangely she didn't see any swords but lots of deadly claws and sharp fangs. From her right, she could see Midoriko in the distance, or in reality her bright sword and the blasts of blue magic. She saw as the blast exploded against youkai, making them disintegrate instantly. To her surprise, they came back to life only seconds later.

It was strange, she noticed, that while they all seemed to attack each other, there were no splashes of blood. It was as if they didn't really exist. However, the blood pouring non-stop from Sesshomaru told her this was no dream or illusion. Their claws and fangs did cut through their skin, if the way her back hurt was any indication.

She felt them being pushed again and felt as Sesshomaru's hand tightened about her, but unlike before he didn't escape the push. Instead, his head was pulled back, and she realized someone was pulling on his long, silver hair. She cried out in fear when a loud snarl formed on his lips followed by an angry growl. Behind him she could see a tall youkai, probably an insect type, but before she could even think of summoning her powers someone else pulled on her.

She cried out in pain and her arms left Sesshomaru's skin as she tried to take a hold of her hair to diminish the damage. A loud chuckle escaped the youkai behind her, but before Kagome could even see it she felt long claws dig on her chest….

…and just like that the world shifted from around her. The noises faded and only the thrum of her heart could be heard. Slowly, ever so slowly, a bright pink light began to close in on her. Wild, hot fire consumed her insides, and she cried out in a different kind of pain than before.

Sesshomaru watched half-heartedly from the ground as Kagome's body exploded in a pink light. Like the last time a pillar of light formed, but unlike the time before, after a few seconds the sheer force of it fell down on them as if the sky above had sent the strongest thunder ever. This time her purifying powers touched all the youkai around, and one by one they began to disintegrate, the purifying touch an impossible force to contend against.

But he knew this was not for long. He had watched how Midoriko had felled all the youkai for hours only to have them coming back a few seconds after. He knew this was only a way to prolong their destiny, to make it even more horrible. He knew they were going to die, on this day and by the hands of these youkai. Maybe, just maybe, if he let go of her and hid away he would survive, but then he would be locked inside the Shikon no Tama forever. It was a fate worse than death in his mind. He needed her to survive and take them out of here.

He fidgeted when her purifying powers snaked their way over his trashed body, but unlike with other youkai, her powers did not harm him, instead working over his wounds. He gasped as the pain began to diminish and he found he could move a little. He sat and quickly walked closer to Kagome, who was still a bright pink on the floor. As soon as he took her in his arms her body returned to its normal color, and he found her to be unconscious.

He glanced all around and waited and waited, but no youkai came back. They seemed to have been purified for good this time. A small swell of pride and relief tickled inside him until his golden eyes fell on the outraged miko dressed in armor with long, straight hair. Her sword was shaking with her anger and when her brown eyes locked on him, he felt his hands twitch to hold Kagome closer to him.

"Let go of her," warned Midoriko giving a step closer towards them, "you disgusting devil, or I'll make sure you can't hold anything ever again."

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>JeniNeji's Note:<strong>

:D Possibly, two updates today as well!


	6. Chapter 6

The Shikon no Tama was complete. Sesshomaru knew what Kagome was going to wish, and he knew it was a mistake, so in trying to stop her he accidentally trapped them inside the wicked and despised item. [Written for Dokuga_Exchange 2011]

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha<br>Beta Reader: Lillian (at Dokuga). Lillbit (at FFnet)

* * *

><p><strong>Atrapados<strong>

**Chapter 6:**

Sesshomaru turned to face the miko from legends. Golden eyes came down to the sword which seemed to be pulsing, eager for more youkai flesh. How much more did the sword need?

Midoriko moved a step closer and the Taiyoukai instinctively growled. "Do not approach any closer," he said warningly, and to his surprise she stopped.

The miko from whom the Shikon no Tama, the item trapping them herewas born, raised her chin defiantly, "Why are you holding her like that?" she spat, full of disgust. "You are always out to taint us, to kill us." Once again her body shook angrily.

"So archaic," growled Sesshomaru with his own amount of disgust, "It is no wonder you are where you are. Your foolishness deserves nothing less."

Confusion passed over her lovely face before it was easily hidden behind a mask of anger again. She tightened the hold on her sword, and it shone with her miko powers, "Release her. She has no need to be with the likes of you."

Sesshomaru moved Kagome's unconscious body to his left shoulder and held her with his left hand. His right one came to the hilt of Bakusaiga. "Do not test your luck, ningen, or I'll kill you."

"Ha," a dry laugh escaped the red lips of the great miko. "As if you, a mere youkai, could kill me."

A smirk appeared on the Taiyoukai's lips, "I am not a mere youkai, but a Taiyoukai. Furthermore…I know why do you wish for this miko, do not think you can fool me you deceitful wench. You want her because she can do what you can't. She can actually purify youkai. Why would I be afraid of a miko who cannot purify a low-level youkai?"

Angry tears began to fall down the miko's eyes. "Shut up! You know nothing!"

Sesshomaru's face got a hint of mockery, "Oh," he said with the same smirk of a moment ago. After he eyed her some more, pleased at her inner turmoil, his hands strayed from Bakusaiga's hilt, and he turned. He began to walk away but stopped. "We are getting out here," he told Midoriko confidently, "If you earn your place in my pack, an inuyoukai's pack, we will try to take you out as well. You decide." After his cryptic statement, the inuyoukai began to walk away in search of a quiet place where they could rest and he could start to heal Kagome's wounds. He didn't know if any of the slashes she got were poisonous, but he wasn't about to risk it.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>JeniNeji's Note:<strong>

Update 2/2 for today.


	7. Chapter 7

The Shikon no Tama was complete. Sesshomaru knew what Kagome was going to wish, and he knew it was a mistake, so in trying to stop her he accidentally trapped them inside the wicked and despised item. [Written for Dokuga_Exchange 2011]

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha<br>Beta Reader: Lillian (at Dokuga). Lillbit (at FFnet)

* * *

><p><strong>Atrapados<strong>

**Chapter 7:**

Sesshomaru had Kagome on his lap, his hair hiding most of her. A few meters from him Midoriko sat reclining against her sword, which she had dug into the muddy terrain. The warrior in her was there, just a layer beneath her skin.

She was upset, too. All the time her eyes would narrow and she would scowl in disgust at their nearness. The truth was that it had come as a surprise to him that he didn't feel repulsed to have this miko tucked against him. Of course, he had a lot of reasons to defend her and secure her life, but somehow, he wondered if that was enough.

"Don't you care that she's a miko?" Midoriko asked suddenly, brown eyes peering at him.

Sesshomaru's eyes moved to her, and he tilted his head a little. He could understand her reluctance at this behavior, but the time she had lived in was very different. Although he didn't indulge in the flesh with humans, he had Rin, and he knew human-youkai and even youkai-miko or miko-hanyou relationships had grown usual lately. Youkai race was diminishing and youkai always searched for power. Miko were the most powerful of human.

He had some reasons to be near Kagome and to even call upon Midoriko to join. Midoriko was supposed to be stronger than Kagome, but her hatred was unfounded and it made her weak. A miko should be a forgiving and kind person. Midoriko was, though she maybe didn't know it, already a tainted miko. Still, she could battle these youkai or at least hold them at bay in case another fight broke soon. He couldn't defeat them and protect Kagome at the same time. Midoriko would protect Kagome too, he was sure, for she had finally found someone whom she could relate to. In between these youkai, Kagome was practically Midoriko's only way out of this insanity.

"No," Sesshomaru said at last, "The world has changed, Midoriko."

Midoriko frowned, "What do you mean? I know the world is…strange…"

"This is not the world Midoriko," he cut in coldly. "You are trapped inside a Magical Item."

Midoriko's face fell and her lips parted in disbelief. "What? How?"

Sesshomaru took a deep breath. "You died, and your soul and the soul of the youkai you killed merged, thus making the strongest magic item in existence," he explained evenly, bored even, all the while watching how the miko paled. "We are inside of it now."

After his explanation, Midoriko's eyes moved from one side to the other, questions flying wildly. "Is that why I can't purify them?" she asked softly, fearfully. "Why I haven't seen any other human villages?"

"Yes," the Taiyoukai said dismissively.

"Then…how do you propose to get out of here?" Midoriko asked with a confused expression, "How do you plan to overpower this magical item?"

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome who was sleeping peacefully. Her breathing was even now that he had licked clean her wounds, and he could hear the steady rhythm of her heartbeat. "This miko is the keeper of the item," he explained and then his eyes moved to Midoriko. "The keeper can ask a wish of the Magical Item."

A dark chuckle escaped Midoriko's lips. "Then why are the two of you here?" She hugged her legs to her chest with a narrow look on him.

The Taiyoukai glared at her as well, his lips pressed together angrily, "We are losing our powers. She needs to think of the wish carefully. A mistake will keep us trapped forever."

"Huh," said Midoriko ruefully, upset that her chances to get out seemed so small. She didn't believe all this, and she wasn't sure she could trust the words of a youkai so easily. "If I am dead…"

"Then your soul will be free," interrupted Sesshomaru knowingly, "or do you want to remain here forever?"

Midoriko grimly looked away and kept quiet.

A few minutes later, while the both of them stayed quiet and watched their surrounding Kagome began to shift from where she slept. Sesshomaru stayed still until she awoke and even he was surprised to see her unafraid of him. Then he wondered why, she had no reason to allow this closeness…or did she, like him, had a hidden plan?

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said softly and slowly sat down. She opened and closer her hand and even stretched her back a little. When she found no pain she looked up at him, "Why am I healed?" she asked curiously and somewhat alarmed. Did she sleep a week?

"That youkai healed you," said Midoriko cuttingly. "He licked you," she finally said with a disgusted gesture.

Kagome's eyes moved up towards Sesshomaru, who was looking at her blankly. After the initial shock, she merely bowed her head with a soft, "Thank you."

Sesshomaru merely hnn-ed and then looked towards Midoriko disinterestedly. They had spent a lot of time here waiting for Kagome to awake, but they would have to move soon. It wasn't safe to stay in one place for long.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome called again, and when he turned towards her she continued, "I think I know what we have to do for me to make the wish."

Both Midoriko and Sesshomaru turned to her curiously and waited as she gathered her thoughts.

"We are inside the Jewel," began Kagome somewhat reluctantly, "So…who's purifying it?" Silence met her question, and it was true, no one had the ability to purify the Jewel now, "My guess is that the Jewel is tainted and so…"

"We have to annihilate the youkai inhabiting it," finished Sesshomaru evenly.

Kagome nodded tentatively. "More or less," she said carefully, her blue eyes glancing at Midoriko. "We need to get rid of…tainted things."

Midoriko froze and her hands hugged her legs closer to her chest. Her brown eyes glared towards their general direction. "You-you are going to kill…me?" The pain was impossible to hide. To think that her own kind would reject her...

Kagome fidgeted on Sesshomaru's lap for a moment. "Midoriko-sama," Kagome began nervously, "Can you work with us? Work as a team with an inuyoukai?"

Midoriko's eyes narrowed, but she said nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>JeniNeji's Note:<strong>

What a long chapter :/


	8. Chapter 8

The Shikon no Tama was complete. Sesshomaru knew what Kagome was going to wish, and he knew it was a mistake, so in trying to stop her he accidentally trapped them inside the wicked and despised item. [Written for Dokuga_Exchange 2011]

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha<br>Beta Reader: Lillian (at Dokuga). Lillbit (at FFnet)

* * *

><p><strong>Atrapados<strong>

**Chapter 8:**

The next few days were busy. Midoriko was using her blade to keep youkai away from Kagome while Sesshomaru trashed everything in Bakusaiga's path. Kagome paid her share with the usually amiable Tenseiga, who would wake up once in a while and help her get rid of a mass of youkai.

So far things had worked out between them. They were not friends, though Sesshomaru and Kagome had a peaceful companionship, but they weren't enemies either. It was a fickle 'pack' but it was a pack none-the-less.

They had killed more youkai than they even thought possible, and they only came back looking for more…or were they new ones? They knew this was going to take a while, but seriously, this was taking longer than expected. "Midoriko," called Kagome, her tone bordering on a whine, "How many more are there?"

Midoriko looked back at Kagome but kept walking behind Sesshomaru. "Eh?" she asked quizzically. "I'm not really sure."

Kagome huffed in exasperation, and her shoulders slumped dejectedly. "Stories say you were trapped inside the Jewel with the youkai you had been fighting," commented Kagome. Her blue eyes strayed to their surroundings, checking for more youkai.

"Ah," said Midoriko and then hummed. "That makes sense…I knew they were familiar."

Kagome pouted, unable to comprehend how a single miko could fight against so many youkai. She wasn't sure she even wanted to know more. Compared to _this_ the Feudal Era and her quest with Inuyasha was like a child's game. The silence of their walk ended when Kagome's stomach rumbled hungrily.

Kagome tried to keep up, hoping no one heard the embarrassing sound, but as fate would have it nothing passed Sesshomaru's notice.

"Miko," he intoned authoritatively from the nose of the pack, "You are hungry."

Kagome's lips came down, displeased at the place where he put her every time he asked, and this time she complied resignedly. "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Hn," he stated and turned to glance at her, "Come here," he said as he stopped.

Kagome squared her shoulders and tried not to look at Midoriko as she scurried away towards the taiyoukai in order to remain as oblivious as she could as to what was about to happen. Knowing Sesshomaru was waiting, she sighed and moved closer to him. "I'm not that hungry Sesshomaru-sama," she tried lamely.

When she reached his side, Sesshomaru slit his wrist open and presented the bleeding limb to her. He watched as her lips frowned and fidgeted for a moment. "Miko," he said warningly.

With another sigh, Kagome took the offered limb and pressed it against her mouth. Then she began to suck in the spicy, youkai blood. It wasn't as she imagined it would be. Though it tasted like blood, it didn't taste as bad as hers did. She didn't like it as though she were a vampire eating a meal, but it did manage to sustain her somehow. How so, she was unsure, but she preferred not knowing. She kept at it for almost a minute before releasing the already healing cut.

Sesshomaru eyed her in his unreadable way, and after that he placed his hand atop her ebony hair reassuringly. After a nod, he turned away and began to walk again. Kagome followed at a slower pace: in fact, Midoriko quickly caught up and passed her. However, she didn't care about that. Her attention was on the taste of blood lingering on her mouth, and she kept rolling her tongue inside it, trying to catch every single drop available.

She didn't know why this happened, or why she thought the things she did, but there was single truth. Sesshomaru's blood was exquisite.

"Kagome," Midoriko's inquiring voice startled the young miko and she locked eyes with the older one, "do you hate youkai?"

Kagome frowned and started to walk a little bit faster, hoping to catch up with the older miko. She slowly replied, "No. Do you?" This situation with Midoriko was going to come back to bite them at the end of this journey. She knew it.

"Hmn," Midoriko scowled guiltily. "How was your training?"

Kagome flinched involuntarily. Maybe she thought it was the training she received, but it wasn't. Couldn't be. She knew many miko still harbored the resentment and hatred towards youkai that Midoriko did. The ones that didn't were usually considered dark miko. "I was never trained."

Midoriko's eyes widened. "Then how did you end up being the Keeper of the Jewel?"

The idea seemed very farfetched, and it was…if the Shikon hadn't been inside her body. Kagome shrugged. "I was born with it inside."

The brown-eyed priestess frowned again, getting more confused with every answer to the questions she asked. "How's that possible?"

A low growl erupted from Sesshomaru's throat and both miko reached for their sword. They had come to learn the sound Sesshomaru made every time youkai approached, and they learned to react to it as well as any other inuyoukai would.

"Many?" asked Kagome again, an edge of tiredness in her voice.

Midoriko was the one to answer, "Many."

"This Sesshomaru will choose a prey," he said suddenly, earning both of their attention. He had never said such a thing before. "You two will eliminate the rest."

Kagome was about to ask why, but the swarm of youkai was already upon them. They waited until Sesshomaru moved against one youkai, and after landing a few hits, began to drag the huge youkai away from the battle. As he did, both Midoriko and Kagome began to purify the rest. While the group was big, it wasn't as big as others they had encountered so they didn't have as much trouble getting rid of them all.

After the battle ended, they sheathed their swords and turned to Sesshomaru. Bile rose in Kagome's stomach, and she pressed her hand against her mouth. It helped some, but it didn't do much against the bloody images of the different scenarios playing in her head.

Sesshomaru was crouching over the fallen, crying youkai and eating it while it still kicked, trying to save itself. The taiyoukai's eyes were lit with pleasure and his eyes seemed to be an intense golden color. The way his bloody red lips grinned every time he took a chunk out of the youkai's body was the most sickening thing Kagome had ever seen.

Lost and utterly disgusted, she turned to watch Midoriko's reaction. To her surprise, the miko wasn't even flinching and was looking at Sesshomaru in a very normal manner. This made Kagome freeze. All thoughts of bile and blood and eating flew away when Midoriko's guarded eyes met hers. "Welcome to reality, Ka-go-me."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>JeniNeji's Note:<strong>

Chapter 8/15! We are half-way!


	9. Chapter 9

The Shikon no Tama was complete. Sesshomaru knew what Kagome was going to wish, and he knew it was a mistake, so in trying to stop her he accidentally trapped them inside the wicked and despised item. [Written for Dokuga_Exchange 2011]

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha<br>Beta Reader: Lillian (at Dokuga). Lillbit (at FFnet)

* * *

><p><strong>Atrapados<strong>

**Chapter 9:**

After that, Kagome couldn't help but shiver every time she was too close to Sesshomaru. The memory of what he could do was a nightmare when she slept. If he noticed, he didn't say anything. He didn't have to: it was who he was.

And what she was becoming, she thought miserably.

Again her stomach growled but her eyes hardened in silent determination.

"Miko," warned Sesshomaru.

"No," Kagome said instantly, her eyes away from him.

He had taken her stubbornness better than she expected, considering who he was and who she was. Still, she knew this wasn't going to last too long. It was fated to happen…but she would only eat any other way.

"Do you hate me?" Sesshomaru asked the most important question, uncaring of Midoriko, who sat a safe distance from him.

"No," Kagome breathed out weakly. "I don't want to eat."

"You won't be able to help it. You will sooner or later," he stated knowingly and then stood, walking away.

Midoriko followed silently; Kagome, grimly.

…oOo…

What felt like a day later passed and they found no other youkai. It led them to believe that either they were hiding out or they had been vanquished for real. That, however, brought a new set of complications.

"Miko," called Sesshomaru, instantly drawing Kagome's attention. Midoriko already learned she was plain Midoriko, but Kagome, who had his respect, was referred to by her station. "Try to communicate with the Jewel. See if you can make the wish."

Kagome pursed her lips together, frustration seeped out of her pores. "I've tried, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Try again," ordered the Taiyoukai evenly.

"But—"

"Miko," he growled warningly.

"I can't," she cried. "What should I wish for?" she asked quickly after. "If I make a mistake…we will stay here forever."

A pregnant pause followed her declaration and she clenched her fists, seeking the courage that was so lacking. She was afraid, deadly afraid, of staying here with Sesshomaru and Midoriko for eternity, and afraid of dying. If there were no youkai, then Sesshomaru wouldn't eat and he won't be able to feed her, either. Her stomach was grumbling uncomfortably. A day without sustenance was killing her.

"You will know," Midoriko said in a quiet whisper. "It's how it's supposed to be."

Angry tears swelled on Kagome's blue eyes because she knew the older miko was right. But wouldn't wishing them out of here be considered selfish? If she wished the Jewel away…would it disappear with them still inside? If she wished the Jewel would shatter, would they come out of the smaller shards?

Shaking her head in despair, Kagome closed her eyes and began to concentrate. She tried to reach for her powers each time it was harder to grasp them but she persevered and searched down the endless depths of the Jewel for anything to hold on to. She could barely feel anything but…there was no opening for her to ask for a wish. She was sure…it didn't feel welcoming at all.

"Maybe…maybe the youkai were needed," Midoriko quietly commented, her eyes going to Sesshomaru.

"Nonsense," he said with a glare. "This Sesshomaru's darkness rivals your lightness." His golden eyes then moved to Midoriko, looking suspicious. "Midoriko, have you not gotten over your irrational hatred for this Sesshomaru?"

Midoriko's body started at his declaration, and her brown eyes moved to find Kagome's. To her dismay, there was a fading surprise and subtle anger in the younger miko's eyes. "I…I am trying," she stuttered. "I…really don't hate you like I did the others." It was true. He had earned some part of her respect because he wasn't a wild animal like those others were.

"That's not enough," stated Sesshomaru coldly as he walked closer to them. "Move away, and try to settle your emotions. If you don't… this Sesshomaru will order some proof of your sincerity." He walked past her and the older miko squirmed away, goose bumps running all along her arms. The Taiyoukai stopped in front of Kagome who flinched. "You will eat, miko."

Kagome opened her mouth to protest, but before a word could get out the Taiyoukai had her pressed against his armored chest, "No!" she cried angrily. "I don't want your blood!"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in clear irritation and he shook her in his arms. "Cease this ridiculous nonsense miko, or you will be punished," he threatened. When fear sprang from her small being he showed her his fangs. "I will not hurt you miko, but if you do not obey you will have to eat from me by yourself."

Puzzlement settled on Kagome's small, pretty face for a moment. Then she shook her head softly, still refusing to feed from him.

"Have it your way," Sesshomaru said evenly before pressing his lips to hers.

Kagome gasped in alarm, and Sesshomaru was quick to take the opportunity offered. His rough tongue darted inside and began to trace every inch it could of her small mouth. Instantly Kagome's hand fisted and began to push the Taiyoukai assaulting her away. The taste of him was so strange. She hoped that the numbing and tingling sensations she felt on her mouth and tongue weren't his trademark poison. Even if it wasn't, she could hardly breathe. She tried once again to pull away, but she hadn't noticed Sesshomaru's other hand was in the back part of her head, tangled in her raven hair and caging her against him.

Again and again, she tried to let him know that she couldn't breathe. She hit him, she cried out, moaned out, began to cry, but he wouldn't let go, wouldn't release her so she could have that much needed respite.

In the end, she did the only thing she could: She bit down on his tongue, hard.

In that moment, fresh Taiyoukai blood oozed out of the wound, and after a loud intake of breath, Kagome pushed her mouth deeper against Sesshomaru's. She began to suck on the wound, to draw in as much blood as she could, hungry for more. She then released the Taiyoukai for a moment, needing another breath, and after noticing the small rivulets of blood going down his jaw, she quickly and dutifully cleaned them up.

She went again for her main target, his mouth.

All the while, Midoriko watched horrified as the miko and the Taiyoukai drowned each other with kisses and unruly caresses.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>JeniNeji's Note:<strong>

I spent a wonderful day with my husky, Maya, today. We ran, jumped around, went to visit my friend...and we are now deadly tired :3 Ah, such a wonderful way to conclude my vacations! Now, work work again!


	10. Chapter 10

The Shikon no Tama was complete. Sesshomaru knew what Kagome was going to wish, and he knew it was a mistake, so in trying to stop her he accidentally trapped them inside the wicked and despised item. [Written for Dokuga_Exchange 2011]

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha<br>Beta Reader: Lillian (at Dokuga). Lillbit (at FFnet)

* * *

><p><strong>Atrapados<strong>

**Chapter 10  
><strong>

Kagome awoke to the sound of hissing. Her blue eyes shot open, but she only saw Midoriko's form walking away from them. The eerier pink light that seemed to be this place's sun hurt her eyes, and she hid behind her hands.

"What happened?" Kagome asked softly.

"Hn," was all that Sesshomaru said.

However, Kagome knew better. There weren't any more youkai and the Western Taiyoukai wasn't a patient being. He was about to cut Midoriko's head off soon if she didn't solve her issues soon. Kagome was conflicted. She wanted to be out of here and to get back to Inuyasha and the others, but she was still a little scared of the wish she had chosen. Also, she was feeling bad about Midoriko. The older priestess has gone a long way in a few days. At least she had managed to survive breathing the same air as an inuyoukai and had been respectful ever since she joined the pack.

Why didn't it work, then?

"Perhaps her soul would be free if I kill her," said Sesshomaru.

Kagome turned to him with a mild glare that he readily ignored. "You can't be serious," Kagome breathed with a frown. "She's gone a long way."

"It's not enough," Sesshomaru said with an angry frown. "Besides, there is no way her soul would mingle with mine any time soon."

"Mingle?" asked the younger miko befuddled. "What do you mean?"

The Western Lord's mood seemed to darken somewhat, "This may turn out to be harder than we first anticipated," he began to explain. "The light and the darkness battle eternally inside the Shikon no Tama." When he turned to her inquisitively, she affirmed with a nod. "Because of that, the fighting of powers must end."

"We are not fighting," Kagome said with a frown.

"We are," concluded Sesshomaru confidently. "One more day miko, no more."

Kagome's body clenched uncomfortably but she nodded knowingly. They didn't have much time to loose. They weren't like Midoriko, who was merely a ghost: they were very much mortal and soon would be very hungry.

However…

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said as softly as she could. "Do you…hate us?"

The way his eyes widened and his fist clenched in anger made Kagome think about many, many things.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>JeniNeji's Note:<strong>

Ooops, FFnet wasn't letting me post earlier. Here's the update ! Enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

The Shikon no Tama was complete. Sesshomaru knew what Kagome was going to wish, and he knew it was a mistake, so in trying to stop her he accidentally trapped them inside the wicked and despised item. [Written for Dokuga_Exchange 2011]

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha<br>Beta Reader: Lillian (at Dokuga). Lillbit (at FFnet)

* * *

><p><strong>Atrapados<strong>

**Chapter 11**

Kagome sat against a boulder that rested next to a dry tree. Her blue eyes were on the pink sky, her mind absolutely bored, wondering, "Where are they?"

...oOo…

Meanwhile, a good two kilometers away the Taiyoukai of the West faced the legendary Midoriko. There was a cold understanding in their eyes and the surge of power in their hands. They both knew why they were there: there was no sensible foolishness to them.

"This Sesshomaru finally realized that not hating is not enough," the silver haired demon said with an unnatural glow to his eyes that seemed to follow Midoriko's every movement.

Midoriko only smirked. "I know what your scheme is youkai," said the miko slowly, trying to feel empowered by her discovery, "You are trying to make me seem like I'm the one who's wrong about this. You want to blame me, but it is you who cannot overcome your weaknesses. _Lust_is not enough, demon."

"Indeed," said the inuyoukai with a ferocious grin sketched on his face, "That means one of us has to die."

"Indeed," mimicked the older miko and after three heartbeats, they clashed swords.

…oOo…

Hours later Sesshomaru arrived to camp with another torn sleeve of his haori and tickles of blood coming down his neck. Kagome, who was almost asleep, jumped from the cold ground and eyed him fearfully. She almost opened her mouth to ask if there was another attack, but something deep inside her prevented her. Slowly she followed his form with her eyes as he moved closer, his golden eyes completely guarded.

As he moved near, she knew. He had taken Midoriko's life. He hadn't given her the day he had promised. Was it because the miko had tried to harm him? Would Midoriko dare such a dangerous thing?

The blankness on his eyes made Kagome shiver internally. He hadn't thought twice about ending the other miko's life. Would he care about hers, or was she next on the list?

"Miko," called Sesshomaru, startling her back to the present. She found that he was glaring down at her, irritated about something. Maybe he knew what she was thinking. "Come eat."

For a moment, Kagome debated saying no, but after a quick check on things, decided not to test it. The thought that he may have eaten Midoriko was too disgusting, so she told herself once and again that he hadn't…he wouldn't… She scooted closer to the warmth of Inuyasha's older sibling, and after he scratched his wrist open, she pulled the pale, muscular limb to her mouth and drank... all the while wondering when her _last_ drink would be.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>JeniNeji's Note:<strong>

...yeah.


	12. Chapter 12

The Shikon no Tama was complete. Sesshomaru knew what Kagome was going to wish, and he knew it was a mistake, so in trying to stop her he accidentally trapped them inside the wicked and despised item. [Written for Dokuga_Exchange 2011]

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha<br>Beta Reader: Lillian (at Dokuga). Lillbit (at FFnet)

* * *

><p><strong>Atrapados<strong>

**Chapter 12:**

Several feedings had passed, and she counted that as days. Sesshomaru fed her once a day, and so three days had passed since Midoriko…disappeared.

They had wandered this barren land for three days and they had yet to find another youkai, miko, or anything of importance. The strain on their bodies and minds was starting to reach immeasurable levels. Soon they would lose themselves to insanity.

"Why can't I wish something?" asked Kagome out loud in her frustration. She eyed Sesshomaru's back, her blue eyes a cold glare. "I seriously accept you for who you are." This was the tenth time she had said this, and she did it continuously, again and again asking the Taiyoukai indirectly about his feelings. This far he hadn't felt the need to share.

However, he seemed to forget that she was simply human and was, by default, weaker and more fragile than him. She simply wasn't born with his unlimited time.

Annoyed at being ignored, and feeling restless, she dared to say something that, if not this tired, she wouldn't have ever said. "I'm hungry," she said in a growl.

Sesshomaru didn't glance at her, didn't feel the need to, and instead fastened his steps. Behind him Kagome growled louder, but pressed on as well, not wanting to be left behind.

"You killed Midoriko because you said she wasn't into this," reminded Kagome angrily, "then why isn't it working? I want to go back! I want to get out of here!"

Again, Sesshomaru ignored her and pressed on even harder than before.

The young miko was forced to endure the impossible speed the Taiyoukai was asking. It was hard and she found herself breathing pretty fast, but she said nothing. She didn't want to complain, was too angry to. However, after a good two minutes, she was ready to crumble at any moment. "Sesshomaru! Wait!" she cried while extending her hand helplessly, "I…can't…"

But he didn't care and he simply went on. Now, more than a healthy dose of fear covered Kagome and in a last attempt to keep up she started jogging, but this only made her tire even more. She went on and on…until everything turned black.

…oOo…

Later, much later, Kagome awoke with a groan. Her whole body hurt and she wasn't eager about moving any time soon. The anger she had felt before and the resentment she harbored against Sesshomaru for killing Midoriko, was nothing more than an empty cloud floating in this endless pink sky.

She didn't care anymore. They weren't going to get out of here… or at least, she wouldn't.

Her stomach growled, angry again. She wouldn't last long like this. Sesshomaru's blood had lost its appeal lately, and she was starting to worry about that as well.

"We won't make it," Sesshomaru said from behind her in a somber, dark voice. There was a resignation and a subtle anger behind his tone, as if confessing this was so very difficult. She guessed that because he was a Taiyoukai and a Lord, he was accustomed to being able to do everything he wanted. "You can't make the wish, and I can't feed you forever."

Are you going to give me one day as well? She thought miserably and hugged herself, sinking into her depressive emotions.

"When the time to end comes," began Sesshomaru, but in this part he crouched closer to her until their eyes met, "when you feel as life starts to ebb away… you will use your miko powers to kill me."

The seriousness in his word and the determined nod he gave her made Kagome's chest swell with a myriad of tears. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, but that didn't matter. Tears came unbidden to her eyes and began to flow down her cheeks, "What?" she whispered dejectedly, "You want to die?"

The Taiyoukai pursed his lips and bent his head until his forehead touched the side of Kagome's head, "This Sesshomaru doesn't wish for the same end as all the miserable beings that were locked inside the Jewel. Besides, if only I remain, there would be no chance to purify the Jewel."

Kagome said nothing, knowing he spoke nothing but the truth. Falling into the Jewel was the worst thing that could have happened to them. The end of Naraku and completing the Jewel was supposed to be the happiest day of them all instead of turning into this. "I won't…I can't."

"You can," growled Sesshomaru, trying to make his point undeniable, trying to make her understand and promise, "and you will, if you love this Sesshomaru as much as you profess you do."

More tears came to Kagome's eyes and she found breathing a very hard tasks. The sobs rocking her small frame were too strong for her heart to tame or control. She didn't resist or pull away when Sesshomaru's strong arms pulled her against his stone-hard chest and he began to rumble to her.

Slowly, she got a hold of her emotions and lay there at the Taiyoukai's side, thinking about the future that lay ahead of them. It didn't look any good.

"Eat." Sesshomaru sat suddenly and the scent of blood hit Kagome, making her stomach grumble anxiously. The miko glanced at the bleeding wrist being offered to her, and she took hold of it tentatively with her hands. After studying the dark blood pouring out of the wound for a few seconds, she pressed it to her eager lips.

Like always, the flavor sent tingles all around her mouth, but she didn't lose herself in it like she used to. It was only because of the control she had that she felt how Sesshomaru's sharp claw came up her thigh and began to play with the string of her panties.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>JeniNeji's Note:<strong>

Someone asked what the sharing of Blood meant in Youkai Society. Honestly, in this story the sharing of blood has little social meaning. Sesshomaru and Kagome are living beings who need to eat. Sesshomaru eats youkai and Kagome drinks his blood. No, I don't think his Blood is addictive or anything but I guess that Kagome likes it very much because that _is_ her food. It's like a cup of coffee or a milkshake. :)


	13. Chapter 13

The Shikon no Tama was complete. Sesshomaru knew what Kagome was going to wish, and he knew it was a mistake, so in trying to stop her he accidentally trapped them inside the wicked and despised item. [Written for Dokuga_Exchange 2011]

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha<br>Beta Reader: Lillian (at Dokuga). Lillbit (at FFnet)

* * *

><p><strong>Atrapados<strong>

**Chapter 13:**

Kagome's body began to tingle and tickle where his dangerous claws whispered over. Slowly, that same sensation began to run up her abdomen and chest, and settling on the place behind her ears. It was very strange and pleasing.

"Sesshomaru?" she questioned when she finally released his wrist for a moment. The name sounded almost breathless, a product of her confusion.

"Hn," was all he said before he rolled the opposite direction, taking Kagome with him. She gasped but soon enough found half of his body pressing down on hers. Her blue eyes went up to his face, but his face came down to her chin where he began to nibble sensuously. Another startled gasp left her lips at the assault, and when she glanced down at him she saw him watching her with rapt attention. "I've heard inuyoukai are the best lovers there are."

The blush that spread on Kagome's chest was beautiful, and Sesshomaru came up for a chaste kiss. Immediately after, he moved back a little and his hand settled on her waist, his thumbs moving in circles as they studied the fabric and the skin hiding under it.

The soft press of his thumbs ignited something strong inside of her, and she felt her back arch instinctively. "Sesshomaru," she whispered uncertainly, but when one of his hands came down to her thigh again she whined, "Why… why are you doing this…we shouldn't…"

Sesshomaru's head moved up towards her, but his hands never stopped their mischievous fondling. It made Kagome's head spin and made her feel a little desirous as well. "Why is that?" he said finally, his nose touching her cheek. He began to move it up and down her cheek playfully, "This Sesshomaru wants to do this."

Once again Kagome blushed, but while at the beginning it was more of embarrassment than anything else until, a moment later, the lower hand moved in between her underwear and her skin. Her hands began to flail around unsurely until they snaked around Sesshomaru's wrist. "But…but…we…"

"Don't love on another?" finished Sesshomaru with a strained voice. He ceased all movements, obviously startled by her reluctance and somewhat surprised by his own behavior and growing needs. After a moment's hesitation, filled with thoughts of Inuyasha, the West, and even Midoriko, he resumed his fondling, this time with more daring caresses. He moved in for her breast and Kagome's mouth opened in a silent gasp. Her eyes rolled back with inexperienced pleasure. "Do you not like this?"

Kagome's brows furrowed in thought a second before her lips frowned in confusion. "But…"

Once again Sesshomaru interrupted her, this time when his lower hand came up to her shirt and raised it to expose her stomach. His claws ghosted over the sensitive skin slowly, tantalizingly. "Love is to like," he said simply and lowered his mouth to her abdomen and nibbled on the skin there.

This time there were no reservations in the moans that spilled from Kagome's mouth, but she still stubbornly tried to push him away. "This…this is…lust…not love," she tried, though her words were slow and soft.

"Lust is part of love," he explained evenly without stopping his onslaught of attentions on her skin. "Just…enjoy it miko… Let's taint each other. Make me do good while I try to make you go bad." In that exact moment his tongue attacked her bellybutton, making her arch her back with a cry.

Kagome wasn't sure what happened, what exactly he did, but her legs snaked around his waist on their own accord. The strength with which they pulled him closer astounded her, but in between these myriads of sensations and the overall lust circling around her tender areas she needed to say something…

"Kagome," she breathed out with a whine edge to it. "Please, oh please, call me Kagome."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>JeniNeji's Note:<strong>

Hope you like!


	14. Chapter 14

The Shikon no Tama was complete. Sesshomaru knew what Kagome was going to wish, and he knew it was a mistake, so in trying to stop her he accidentally trapped them inside the wicked and despised item. [Written for Dokuga_Exchange 2011]

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha<br>Beta Reader: Lillian (at Dokuga). Lillbit (at FFnet)

* * *

><p><strong>Atrapados<strong>

**Chapter 14:**

Kagome had to wonder where the good was in this situation. There was pleasure unlike any other time, but it felt wicked and improper. She guessed it was because he was youkai, but she wasn't so sure.

Maybe it was because something so good couldn't be legal, couldn't be right or allowed.

Where was her purity now?

Long gone, definitely. Off with it!

The blood flowing freely from Sesshomaru's tongue into her hot mouth was hotter and spicier and tastier than any time before, or maybe it was the way his finger entered her _oh_ so slowly.

She whined again against his mouth, begging for more. He replied her with a flicker of his tongue and a scrape of fangs on her lower lip.

Her legs pulled him closer, praying that they somehow helped into digging that finger even deeper, but it didn't. The Taiyoukai was very aware of what he was doing, very into torturing her like this.

"You want more of this Sesshomaru?" he asked with his mouth still connected to hers. When she eagerly nodded he drew his finger out of her and added another to the tantalizing dance. "I thought you didn't want this," he taunted knowingly.

Kagome finally released his mouth and immediately after attacked his handsome jaw, nibbling on it as he had done on hers. "I want it," she breathed out desirously. "I like it."

Sesshomaru grumbled happily and captured her lips on a warm, sensuous kiss, "This is not the love of tales," he said before he licked her closed eyes, knowing the cooling feeling was very pleasant, "but this is love nonetheless," he said warmly. "I feel your soul resonating against mine, how much you want this, and how beautifully you react to me." Without need for beginning this time, he added another finger to her growing core. When she gasped, he pressed his lips to her, wanting to feel it against his suddenly dry and wanting mouth, "Nothing of this would happen if you didn't love me."

Kagome half heard what he was saying. The feelings he was evoking within her were making everything else seem like nothing. She only heard the last of it and she clung to that with a new fear, "Do you…are you liking this too?"

The question brought a growl and before Kagome could even ask or cower, the Taiyoukai had brought his mouth down to her breast. This made Kagome cry, and she hugged Sesshomaru's head for dear life, locking him in place. She vaguely felt how he took her in his arms and sat back with her on his lap. "This Sesshomaru is enjoying himself far too much," he confessed with a low growl, and then went to worship her other breast.

Kagome's hug weakened for a moment, but she pressed her face against his head, his words a balm for a hurting soul and a reassurance for a lonely heart. The young miko said nothing as she felt Sesshomaru repositioning her on his lap, opening her legs so they were straddling his waist. She missed his fingers now, but his words had her heart pounding pleasantly. She watched with curious attention as Sesshomaru lay back on the dry ground and watched her with a knowing look.

She was left sitting over him, her moist panties resting only inches from his erect member. It was in that moment where the first spikes of fear and nervousness attacked her, and she found she didn't know what to do.

"Let your hands roam free, Kagome," suggested Sesshomaru, eyes twinkling when her blue eyes snapped up at him at the mention of her name. "This Sesshomaru's body is here for your perusal."

Kagome blushed prettily but didn't waste much time in daydreaming. Her small, pale hands came down to his chest, and her fingers began to caress the skin there with a small smile. She reveled in the low growl she earned when her hands came dangerously close to the ties of his gi. "Do you want me to…"

"I want to be inside you," he interrupted with a guttural voice. "There are many barriers between us, yet, as you see," in that exact moment his claw came to her underwear, "I can…tear this in a second."

With a blush, Kagome nodded. She never imagined the sound of her ripping panties could bring so much excitement to her already excited heart. Nervously, she began to untie his gi, all the while thinking about how they were going to go about this.

"I don't want to hurt you," Sesshomaru said suddenly. "At least…I don't want you to hurt this time."

The way he smirked made her turn even redder. She wasn't sure if it was because he seemed so sure there were going to be other times, or because she was already expectant of it. "I've heard it will hurt…your first time," she said evenly, knowing it was to be expected and not wanting him to feel bad about it.

"It will," Sesshomaru said, and his claws came up to her dangling locks of hair, as he waited until she unclothed him, "A bitch is never meant to be atop her mate," he suddenly said, and Kagome froze for a moment and glanced at him, "but you are no bitch, and will be on top."

After a frown, Kagome resumed her task, "On top?" she asked, but she was a little aware of what he was asking.

"I want you to taint yourself. I want you to push me inside of you." The way he said it sounded so tainted and perverted that Kagome blushed again. She was about to protest, but he hushed her. "It will hurt less."

She nodded weakly and smiled when she shed the last article of the Taiyoukai's clothing. She glanced at him, proud of her accomplishment, but then her breath was stolen from her. The heat of his stare was scorching her. His desire for her was palpable in the air, in his stare.

The young miko suddenly felt cornered and uncertain, but soon enough his hands came to her waist and placed her atop his waiting member. The flush in Kagome's cheeks came down to her neck, and she used her hands as leverage as to stop him from stabbing her against his cock in case he got that idea. He didn't, and a laugh rumbled from his chest at her actions. "Why don't you try to feel it?" he suggested with a chuckle.

Heart tumbling wildly and nerves flying all around didn't stop Kagome from feeling it and her blush slowly began to fade. She wiggled her rear and balanced on her knees as she rubbed herself against his phallus. She thought she was going to be scared, but the feeling of it was too good to scare her away. She pushed down tentatively, but froze when she felt like it wasn't possible.

Sesshomaru was quick to assuage her fears and his claws began to rub circles on her waist. "Let me help," he said, locking eyes with hers. When she nodded he began to push up against her, yet her fingers clawed the skin of his abdomen hesitantly. "I will only direct you, Kagome. You'll do the rest."

He took longer than she thought was needed. She knew he meant to insert the head of his member so she wouldn't hurt herself, but he just rubbed against her and taunted her entrance too many times to count. She couldn't complain much. It felt wonderful, and it did ease her nervousness. However, when he finally did enter her she cried out in surprise, her blue eyes glancing up at him in alarm.

Again, he chuckled. "Done," he said with a grin. "It feels…just right, doesn't it?" he asked after a moment when her face didn't change at all and she seemed to be frozen in place.

Kagome nodded, and after an experimental bounce she closed her eyes uncertainly. When she realized there was no pain, only a strange feeling, she tried again. She pushed deeper against Sesshomaru, who groaned his pleasure. Empowered by Sesshomaru's reactions, she went on for a deeper push. Her eyes rolled back when she felt him push against her a little and her hands lost their strength. She daringly moved up, and went down with a little more speed, but this time it wasn't as pleasurable as before. She hit something that sent a jolt up all over her body and she cried out, automatically doubling over against Sesshomaru's stomach.

The Taiyoukai's hands came to her back to rub it in an attempt to soothe her. "Sorry, sorry," he said breathlessly. "I knew it would hurt…if it serves as apology…it hurt me too."

Tears, mostly of surprise, fell from Kagome's eyes, but she swiped them off. "Sorry," she muttered softly and timidly.

A chuckle escaped Sesshomaru's lips, "A little pain compared with the immense pleasure is nothing," he said, and after he flashed her a grin, he urged her to try again. "Just…do it slowly," he offered.

Kagome nodded and sat over his member again. This time she didn't need any guidance in placing herself atop of him. She pushed down a little until she felt comfortable. Then her eyes met his. "I've heard that doing it fast is best," she said after a moment hesitation.

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Some say so, but others say that it's a unique moment in life, meant to be thoroughly enjoyed."

Kagome smiled in understanding and began to dance against his member again. It was up and down, and then down and up and a wriggle here and there, and then…in a moment where she accidentally slipped, she drew him inside completely. She cried out and stilled, the pain throbbing all around her body.

But then, it was Sesshomaru's turn to dance.

He moved up and down, slowly, ever so slowly. Up and down, wiggle here and then there and he had her moaning and crying out in pleasure in a matter of minutes. He, too, was unable to resist the call of the wild, the call of the passion, and together they came. Then they did it again. And next day too.

At the end of one of their sweaty encounters while Kagome's body did its best to pull her down to sleep, she said something. It made Sesshomaru laugh and kiss her head tenderly while filling him with male pride.

"Inuyoukai truly are the best lovers ever," she had said before succumbing to sleep. Little did she know she was half-wrong. This, this was all him.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>JeniNeji's Note:<strong>

:me is blushing: D/:


	15. Chapter 15

The Shikon no Tama was complete. Sesshomaru knew what Kagome was going to wish, and he knew it was a mistake, so in trying to stop her he accidentally trapped them inside the wicked and despised item. [Written for Dokuga_Exchange 2011]

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha<br>Beta Reader: Lillian (at Dokuga). Lillbit (at FFnet)

* * *

><p><strong>Atrapados<strong>

**Chapter 15:**

Kagome awoke in a hospital bed. The groggy miko's head swarmed uncomfortably and only the beeping sound of some technological device passed through her foggy mind. Alarmed, she tried to glance around the room, confusion evident on her face as she tried to figure out where she was.

Where was she? The Jewel? What happened?

Those were the most urgent questions in her mind, but while she glanced around the room, her eyes finally fell on something familiar. Or someone.

Sesshomaru sat on a chair at her side, his long silver hair cascading down his shoulder. He was fast asleep, but she could see the care he put at holding the bundle on his arms.

It was their pup.

Finally aware of where she was, who she was and why she was here, her shoulders relaxed abruptly and she sighed in relief. Everything was all right, she was home…and she had just birthed.

It was surprising how everything came down to this. She blushed a little at the memories that swam back to her. She still couldn't believe she had done those perverted things with Sesshomaru when inside the Shikon Jewel. It wasn't that she hadn't thoroughly enjoyed each and every single one of them, but it always caused her some kind of guilt that she didn't feel sorry at all.

Imagine her surprise when in one of those sessions she had gone back to her home in Modern Japan only to have her mother find her in a very indecent moment of her life with a very indecent Sesshomaru. Her mother had thrown a fit, angry beyond comprehension. Kagome was mortified, begging the world or Sesshomaru to hide her from her mother, but not even the Western Taiyoukai had helped. She always believed he had been dead scared of her mother, but he always denied it. So proud he was, he would never admit to have been scared of a human woman. It would be the end of him.

Slowly, her mother had warmed up to the idea of her mating a Taiyoukai, sped up by the news that she was going to be the grandmother of a furry, dog-eared child. That had put a smile on her mother's lip, one that she had worn warmly until the day the pup was born.

A female pup.

It was the best thing ever, considering that Inuyasha was always timid of his ears because he was a sack of testosterone and cute wasn't a word he liked to be described with. On the other hand, a daughter could be spoiled rotten and called cute one hundred times without having to feel ashamed.

A small smiled appeared on Higurashi Kagome's lips and she shifted on her bed, wanting to get a better view of the baby she brought to the world only a few hours prior. She squinted to get a better look at her pup, but when she did she felt her stomach fall down to her feet.

Impossible!

She tried again, even glared at the small, unknowing bundle but nothing changed. Worry started to consume her, "Sesshomaru," she whispered.

Golden eyes snapped open and doggy ears twitched under the blankets at the sound of her voice. Instantly Sesshomaru's eyes went down to glance at their newborn and after sniffing her for a moment, relaxed. Once again his eyes went up to his mate, but this time they were warm, "You may rest miko, this Sesshomaru is in control of the situation," he told her gently, knowing she must be tired still. Not only was the birth a difficult one, but she was only human.

Kagome pursed her lips and shook her head softly, "There's something wrong with her Sesshomaru," she voice out softly, fearfully even, "I…I can see the Shikon Jewel inside of her."

Sesshomaru's body tensed and his clawed hands clutched the pup closer to his body, "It isn't possible. We got rid of it. It was pure."

Tears welled inside of Kagome's eyes and she nodded knowingly. They never asked any kind of wish, but their feelings for each other somehow got them out of the Jewel. They had concluded that since their auras no longer clashed against each other the Shikon Jewel had dissolved by itself. Maybe they had been mistaken. "Maybe…just maybe she wished on the Shikon no Tama," suggested Kagome while fidgeting uncertainly. "A pup couldn't ask for anything but something pure."

Sesshomaru kept watching the pup while Kagome voiced her thoughts about what happened. The girl's golden eyes watched him from above a rosy nose. The child didn't seem at all worried or uncomfortable at having the Jewel inside. "Is it safe?" the Taiyoukai asked at last, his eyes finally locking with Kagome's again.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I was born with it inside," she reminded him and then her eyes moved down to study the bundle again, "and it shines with purity."

Satisfied by her words Sesshomaru nodded. "Then we have little to worry about," he said, coming to his feet and moving to sit down next to his mate. Kagome moved a little to give him more space, but not much, afraid that she would take the stitches out accidentally. Sesshomaru was very careful as he sat at her side and when he handed her the pup.

The pup rumbled in approval when Kagome held her, making the miko giggle and cry, a strange but very honest display of emotions. She was so happy and so surprised to see this girl had come out of her, that life went on after their entrapment in the Shikon Jewel.

"I wish Inuyasha could have met her," said Kagome nostalgically. They never got to meet with Inuyasha after their return from the Jewel. They had fallen into this time with the Well locked. She didn't dare play with the flicks of time and magic again, fearing she would be trapped again. When she discovered she was pregnant, all attempts finished for good. She wouldn't risk her child needlessly. She had to assume everyone was all right and that they lived and loved until they died.

It was easier for Sesshomaru to adapt to this place, much more than she had anticipated. He never mentioned the life he left behind, his castle and lands. None of that seemed to matter to him. Instead he used his time to learn about modern technology, finding other youkai, and caring for her. She never thought much about how life was going to be after indulging in carnal whims with Sesshomaru, but she wasn't certainly expecting this. This was far more pleasant than she first thought.

A purr at her ear made her snap back to reality and she had to clutch her pup tightly as to not let her fall. "Sesshomaru!" she hissed angrily, "I almost let her fall!"

The Taiyoukai at her side chuckled and then moved his face until he caught her lips in a hot, ardent kiss. "Do not be thinking naughty things in places like this," threatened Sesshomaru as he kissed her chin and neck, making the delicious, passionate scent emanating from her double, "unless you want me to do something about it."

"Sesshomaru!" she hissed again, pushing him away from her. She looked down at her daughter who stared up at them curiously. She felt mortified. Thinking that her daughter would be able to sniff at them all the time was not something she had thought about. Determined to end this and soon, she turned to Sesshomaru with a hard glare. "I just gave birth today! Surely you can give me a rest."

Again, the Taiyoukai merely chuckled and after a kiss on the crown of her head he sat back, "It is you who needs to tame your inner instincts miko. Besides, we inuyoukai like to have many pups. It will be your task to… manage how we do things."

Kagome scowled at him, blushing like madly, and turned a little away from her inuyoukai lover. She was sure he was making fun of her. She hoped so because Kami knew she just wasn't strong enough to survive this for long. She settled for a whispered, "Pervert," as retaliation.

After a low rumble, Sesshomaru replied, "Indeed, pervert."

After a long glare, Kagome sighed. "You know…sometimes, when you act like this," and she motioned to her baby and how close to her he was, "I really think you love me."

She expected many retorts, most of them sarcastic, but she got a booming laugh instead. The sound made the small pup twitch her ears maddeningly, but it was endearing, "I told you miko, this may not be the love you read in your novels, but it is love. Is the way this Sesshomaru loves." After that, he placed his head on her shoulder and began to doze off contentedly.

A small, victorious smile was Kagome's only response and she then glanced down at her curious pup, "You hear that? Papa said he loves us." The the miko rubbed her cheek against the baby's cheek as Sesshomaru taught her to, and the pup squealed happily.

After that, she did the same to Sesshomaru, who purred in response. "I'll take what you offer freely Sesshomaru," she said warmly, "After all, there nothing that surpasses the love of an inuyoukai, right?" A sudden thought occurred to her then, and she giggled making Sesshomaru crack an eye open to look at her. "Oh my, I am certainly the most loved miko ever," she said, and when Sesshomaru shot her a questioning look, she continued, "with an Inuyoukai lover and an inuyoukai child…I'll be showered with love every day of my life."

Sesshomaru grinned at her knowingly, "Indeed."

Kagome settled on her pillows, finally feeling at peace with the world and herself, and with her lover and her situation. The feeling was so soft and pleasant that she wanted to remember it forever. "This, this, Sesshomaru, is happiness."

"Indeed," he said simply and then grumbled, "Sleep Kagome." Finally, she did.

**FIN**

Hope you liked this short story! This was my gift to Madison (the author of Firangi and Blood Stained) for Dokuga_Exchange 2011. Special thanks to Hairann, and Momodesu, for making this challenge and to Madison who gave the prompt that sent my mind reeling with this idea. Thanks for the support and the reviews and honestly, I feel like this is one of the most pleasant experiences I've had as a part-time writer :D The story was dramatic, sweet, hot and well liked. I couldn't have asked for more. Thanks again!


End file.
